The objectives of this study are to: determine if developmental delays noted in infants at risk for prolonged sleep apnea and, theoretically SIDS, persist into the proschool period; determine if both risk status for prolonged apnea and developmental delay can be attributed to common measures other than those related to sleep physiology as possible risk indicators for severe prolonged sleep apneic episodes.